Elona variants
File:Elona variants timeline.png rect 92 10 133 26 Elona rect 287 25 313 48 AA rect 319 45 345 67 BF rect 340 70 385 86 BF_CE rect 318 88 368 106 FFHP rect 338 108 385 126 Elona+ rect 542 123 642 144 Elona+ Custom rect 364 141 398 167 elx rect 325 161 355 183 etg rect 367 181 402 205 lom rect 416 198 451 221 ME rect 325 218 382 239 mewmew rect 325 241 376 263 omake rect 470 259 510 279 LSD rect 392 273 432 298 MMA rect 397 298 465 319 TrashThrow rect 383 319 418 335 baby rect 363 335 465 353 omake overhaul rect 537 354 584 375 modify rect 322 371 381 392 orehack rect 318 394 355 414 elm rect 388 411 434 432 URW What are Elona variants? Development on Elona stopped in May 2010. Third party developers with access to the source code have since made their own modifications on the game. These variants of Elona that they have created are called Elona variants. These variants fix bugs, add new features, new monsters, items, spells, quests, and storyline, and may differ significantly from official Elona. Overview of some variants BF Developer: http://wikiwiki.jp/elonaval/?BF Based on: Elona 1.22 Contains only bug fixes and optimizations. For people who don't like Elona variants nor the bugs remaining in Elona 1.22. Elona+ Developer: Ano Based on: Elona 1.22 Implementation of Acts II and III of the main quest with new enemies to go with them, new items, and more special actions. Training and leveling is very much different compared to vanilla Elona. Also fixes loopholes and abusable features. FFHP Developer: http://wikiwiki.jp/elonaval/?FFHP Based on: BF v17 Better sprites for some items like cooked food, herbs, fishes and fishing junk, and some potions. e.g. Pornographic books will be instantly recognizable as such. BF_CE Developer: http://wikiwiki.jp/elonaval/?BF_CE Based on: BF Short for CompactExe. Optimizes the game even further (apparently at the cost of some stability). Some game data has been extracted and packaged into external database files, increasing customization and decreasing .exe file size. elm Developer: http://wikiwiki.jp/elonaval/?elm Based on: Elona 1.22 Short for Enhanced Love Miracle, named after the lovemiracle function in Elona that handles lactation and egg-laying. Centered around but certainly not limited to sex, egg-laying, lactation, and more sex. elx Developer: http://wikiwiki.jp/elonaval/?elx Based on: Elona? Fixes bugs in vanilla Elona and adds various convenient features. Elona+ custom Developer: Thread:25014 AnnaBanana Based on: Elona+ English translation for quests and items, along with features like customizable pet AI. Elona foobar Developer: Ki Based on: Elona 1.22 Transpilation of vanilla 1.22 to C++ and Lua. Will support multiple languages and include Lua modding support to add features from other variants. https://github.com/ElonaFoobar/ElonaFoobar etg Developer: http://wikiwiki.jp/elonaval/?etg Based on: Elona? A variant that focuses on the card game. lom Developer: LOM兄さん Based on: Elona? Bug fixes, improvements to the Void, and increased customization. ME Developer: http://wikiwiki.jp/elonaval/?Me Based on: Elona 1.22 Bug fixes, expands upon some aspects of the game like farming and cooking, with new skills, items, spells, and enemies. mewmew Developer: http://wikiwiki.jp/elonaval/?mewmew Based on: Elona? Luck now affects everything! Also includes balance changes and has an artifact fusion system. TrashThrow Developer: Unknown? Based on: MMA A variant of Elona omake MMA that removes balance-changing aspects added in MMA, but otherwise keeps all the content added in omake. omake Developer: http://wikiwiki.jp/elonaval/?omake Based on: Elona? This variant contains your younger sisters! And a pet creation system, dungeon/town management, increased customization of items and NPCs, and many more features. omake baby Developer: http://wikiwiki.jp/elonaval/?baby Based on: omake Party time! Gameplay is similar to omake, but adds many more features centered on bards and music tickets. omake LSD Developer: http://wikiwiki.jp/elonaval/?LSD Based on: omake Drugs, booze, and addiction. Omake MMA Developer: http://wikiwiki.jp/elonaval/?MMA Based on: omake Omake variant but with the ability to strengthen pets and NPCs even more, and with custom maps and custom world maps. Save files are compatible with omake, and *possibly* with other variants as well. Has some features from the AA variant, like the Eulderna/Asseria continent and pet synthesis from monster parts. omake overhaul Developer: Seacolor Based on: omake Greater differences between races and classes, pets that are useful outside combat, new uses for items and skills, quests, minigames, ability to create new spells, and more. Abbreviated as OOM omake overhaul modify Developer: http://zeffi.jugem.jp/ Based on: omake overhaul Omake overhaul but with useful features like being able to bash all fruits off a tree at once, more info on the character sheet, more info when targeting, and coating your weapon with potions. omake overhaul readjust Developer: kaz_mighty Based on: omake overhaul Bug fixes, balancing, polishes OOM. Abbreviated as OOR. omake overhaul Sukutu Developer: http://ungoliant.seesaa.net Based on: omake overhaul Ex Adds end game content. Translates to "Void edition". Also abbreviated as OOMSE. omake overhaul modify Sukutu Edition South Tyris Developer: yuu_111 Based on: omake overhaul Sukutu Stylized as oomSEST. It is a large mod focused on balance, quality of life, expanding the end game from OOMSE, and adding content to South Tyris. omake overhaul Ex Developer: ? Based on: omake overhaul modify Various convenience features. Compatible with OOM. Also abbreviated as OOMEx. orehack Developer: http://wikiwiki.jp/elonaval/?orehack Based on: Elona? Adds useful features like saving equipment sets, damage/stamina display, more options in game settings, and ability to give pets battle orders. URW Developer: http://wikiwiki.jp/elonaval/?URW Based on: Elona 1.16 xmas Ports a lot of features from other variants (omake, MMA, orehack, baby, AA, etc) but has plenty of novel aspects as well that change game balance. omake MMA hack Developer: http://wikiwiki.jp/elonaval/?mmahack/ Based on: omake overhaul Abbreviated as MMAh. Category:Development Category:Content Category:Elona variants